No me abandones
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Cuando abordaron ese crucero, nadie se imaginó el desastre que podía sobrevenir. Levi tiene 9 , no conoce el calor de una familia. Eren tiene 11 y no conoce la necesidad de afecto. Dos mundos diferentes que colapsan, impactan y se amalgaman. Cuando todo es difícil, solo te pido que "No me abandones". Ereri/Shotas/Drama/Romance/¿One shot?/AU/OoC/Lime Dedicado a: #FuerzasCharlyLand


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un fic... ¿extraño? Se supone que iba a ser one shot, pero no pude juntar todos los componentes para hacerlo así, sino iba a terminar siendo como de treinta páginas, así si gustan puedo ver de hacer una segunda parte y ahí si finalizará, decidan ustedes. Ya saben, no se me da muy bien escribir lo de shotas, jajaja, soy pésima, así que bueno. Si está un poco incosistente les pido muuuchas disculpas a todos. Por lo demás, créansela y solo disfruten.

ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA LA HERMOSA, TALENTOSA Y SIEMPRE REINA _**CHARLY LAND**_ , PRECIOSA RECUPÉRATE PRONTO, NADA ES LO MISMO POR AQUÍ SI NO ESTÁS TÚ. AQUI ESTÁN TUS DICHOSOS MONOS, ESPERO TE GUSTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO, NO CREO QUE HAYA PODIDO CUMPLIR CON TOOOODO LO QUE ME PEDISTE, JAJAJA, ERES EXIGENTE, PERO HICE EL ESFUERZO.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Sin fines de lucro, solo los de entretener.

 **Advertencia:** Algo de lime, supervivencia, angs pero no mucho.

.

.

 _ **"Hasta la supervivencia de una banda de ladrones**_

 _ **necesita de la confianza recíproca"**_

 _ **Antonio Genovesi**_

.

.

Eren estaba apoyado contra la baranda, bastante descompuesto. Pero a pesar de todo era el único lugar de todo el barco en donde no la pasaba tan mal. Dentro de los camarotes se mareaba demasiado, llevaba ya tres días en alta mar y todavía faltaban otros cuatro para poder llegar a Australia. ¿Acaso sus padres no podían hacer como todo el mundo y tomarse un avión? No, tenían que aceptar el jodido crucero. Si la piscina a bordo era linda, la comida y los juegos, pero no podía disfrutar cuando todo se movía todo el tiempo. Sus padres estaban bailando con la orquesta al aire libre, y como siempre se habían olvidado por completo de él. Y pensar que en dos días iba a cumplir los once, ¡menudo cumpleaños! Descompuesto y a punto de desvanecerse a cada rato.

-: Hola, ¿estás bien? – escuchó una voz diminuta venir desde atrás, giró su cabeza, con los ojos cansados, el semblante decaído y ojeras.

-: No, no estoy bien.

Cuando pudo enfocar quedó algo impactado, un niño, muy, pero muy hermoso lo miraba a través de sus brillantes ojos color acero, que con el reflejo de la luna parecían de plata, su piel era blanca y perfecta, casi como un muñequito de porcelana de los que coleccionaba su madre. Tenía un trajecito estilo marinero, con un mono sombrerito azul, del que se escaba un profuso flequillo negro retinto. Por un momento sintió que se sentía mejor. El niño se acercó.

-: Soy Levi, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano como si fueran dos adultos.

-: Hola, soy Eren – dijo el otro chico aceptando el saludo.

-: Te vi estos días Eren, parece que siempre vienes aquí, pero es peligroso ¿sabes? Puedes resbalarte y caer, no sé cómo tus padres te dejan venir aquí solo.

-: Tengo once, ya no soy un niño – dijo de forma petulante el ojiverde.

-: Once y no se ha desarrollado tu sentido de la seguridad, tch – chasqueó la lengua el otro, cruzándose de brazos. Eren miró disimuladamente sus manos, eran perfectas.

-: ¿Y tus padres te dejan? – preguntó Eren mirándolo desde arriba ya que le llevaba al menos unos veinte centímetros.

-: Tengo 9, soy muy responsable y por cierto, no tengo padres.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso que no tienes padres?

-: Mi papá se fue cuando nací, nunca lo he conocido, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, estaba enferma, cáncer, eso escuché.

-: Oh, qué triste – dijo Eren.

-: Ya no duele, fue hace mucho.

-: ¿Y con quien estás?

-: Con mi tía Ilse… pero no le caigo bien, dice que hago demasiadas preguntas, que soy una criatura muy curiosa y que eso no es una buena cualidad. Leo mucho, me gusta leer, ¿a ti te gusta leer?

-: No, me aburren los libros.

-: ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo el pequeño espantado, como si el ojiverde le hubiera escupido en el rostro – Bueno, tal vez no leíste los libros adecuados, pero es lo más interesante que hay. Leer hace que puedas viajar a otros países sin moverte de tu casa, que puedas sentir y vivir otras cosas, es lo que más me gusta hacer.

-: ¿No te gustan los videojuegos?

-: ¡Tch! Te atrofian el cerebro, eso dice mi tía.

-: Son muy divertidos, ¿quieres ver? – dijo Eren sonriendo y sacando una playstation de mano. Levi se acercó mirando el aparato con curiosidad. El ojiverde lo prendió y empezó a enseñarle para qué eran los botones, tenía dos juegos, uno de aventuras y otro de deportes. A Levi le gustó el de aventuras. Enseguida estaban compenetrados. Se fueron a sentar a unos banquitos que había en la proa y ni cuenta se dieron cuando se acercaron los padres de Eren.

-: ¡Me van a comer Eren, me comen!

-: Aprieta la equis, Levi, ¡la equis, la equis!

-: Me comieron… - dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-: Eren, aquí estabas – dijo Carla mientras Grisha venía por detrás – Ya es hora de ir a dormir.

-: Mamá, te presento a mi nuevo amigo, él es Levi, Levi ella es Carla, mi mamá.

-: Mucho gusto, señora – dijo el niño mirando de reojo el juego.

-: Hola, Levi, es un placer. ¿No es un niñito muy apuesto? – le dijo en un susurro a su esposo que asintió con la cabeza.

-: Levi, me voy a dormir, pero escucha, mañana nos veamos aquí luego del desayuno, ¿quieres? Te prestaré mi juego de nuevo.

-: Sí – dijo el niño emocionado, casi que se le dibuja una sonrisa.

-0-

Eren estaba en el banco, tratando de respirar y no vomitar en el proceso. El cielo estaba nublado pero brillante, corría un persistente viento marino que lo despeinaba aún más si era posible.

-: ¡Eren! – esa voz parecía que lo curaba de sus malestares, buscó a su dueño y mostró todos sus perlados dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

-: ¡Levi, viniste!

-: Sí, perdona la demora, pero mi tía quería que me bañara antes.

El ojigris tenía un lindo conjunto con una remera a rayas horizontales negras con blanco y unos shorts a media pierna negros, con unos bonitos zapatos de punta redonda y unas media blancas largas, se veían sus rodillas y parte de sus pantorrillas, y una gorra con visera blanca con amarillo.

-: ¿Siempre usas algo en la cabeza?

-: Me hace mal el sol – aclaró el niño – Mi tía siempre me pone mucho protector solar, ¿ves? – dijo acercando su cara, Eren sintió que se le revolvía la panza, pero de una manera linda, de una manera agradable. Tocó la cara de Levi y se fijó que una crema blanca le cubría el rostro y los brazos, olía bien, a limpio, a ganas de morder una manzana, al menos eso pensó el ojiverde.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato, hasta que vieron negros nubarrones acercarse.

-: Parece que lloverá – dijo Levi con el juego en la mano.

-: ¿Cómo sabes?

-: Bueno, fíjate, el mar está picado, las olas se forman en puntas ¿ves?, y arriba, se ven negras nubes, además está corriendo demasiado viento, sin duda lloverá, incluso puedo decir que se viene una gran tormenta.

-: Me dan miedo las tormentas – dijo Eren mirando el horizonte.

-: No te preocupes, Eren, este es un barco grande y reforzado, se moverá un poco, pero no pasará nada más. No tengas miedo. Me quedaré contigo, ¿quieres?

El castaño asintió con cara de preocupación.

La tormenta fue terrible, un tifón inesperado, el barco encalló en un banco de rocas que abrieron parte del bulbo de la proa (la base debajo de la proa) y eso provocó que empezara a filtrarse el agua. Todo era un caos, la gente peleándose a muerte por un salvavidas. Pronto estuvieron bajando los botes, mientras todos gritaban, era un caos y descontrol total.

Eren iba de la mano de Carla, que prácticamente lo arrastraba, el agua lo golpeaba en el rostro y la gente que iba y venía los golpeaba en el trayecto, en un momento una señora se lo llevó puesto y se soltó de su madre quedando atrás.

-: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Eren estaba empapado y desorientado, el mar rugía estrepitoso, y de pronto miró instintivamente a su derecha, una ola enorme, gigantesca, descomunal, que brillaba con los relámpagos que se esparcían por doquier se les vino encima. Eren quedó petrificado.

La masa de agua los aplastó por completo, llevándose a casi todos los pasajeros de ese sector. Eren quedó atorado entre el barandal, mientras tosía agua a raudales. No supo, quien lo sacó de allí y lo cargó hasta dejarlo en un costado, trató de ponerse de pie, sin saber dónde estaba, había quedado en shock y aturdido.

-: ¡Mamá, mamá! – gritaba como un corderito abandonado, pero el ruido del agua, la tormenta y los alaridos de la gente hacían imposible que alguien le prestara atención.

Caminó desorientado, mientras el barco empezaba a sacudirse violentamente, se escuchaban ruidos como si miles de maderas se quebraran al mismo tiempo, una mano lo tomó de la solapa de la remera y tiró con fuerza.

-: ¡Eren! – era el pequeño Levi, que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-: ¡Levi! – el castaño lo abrazó como si se hubiera encontrado con Santa Claus - ¡Mi mamá, mi mamá! ¿La viste?

-: ¡No, no la vi, pero Eren debemos irnos de aquí, el barco va a colapsar! – Se hablaban a los gritos para poder entenderse - ¡Ven! ¡La buscaremos después, vamos! Sé dónde podemos estar a salvo.

Eren tomó su mano y lo siguió, no supo cuánto tiempo corrieron, pero finalmente llegaron a unas cajas que estaban amarradas en un costado. Levi tomó una escoba, con una fuerza increíble para una criatura de 9 años la quebró contra el piso, y con una afilada punta comenzó a hacer palanca, hasta que pudo abrir un pequeño candado en una de ellas, levantó la tapa y ayudó a Eren a meterse adentro, estaba lleno de bolitas de telgopor, y adentro había una especie de candelabro. Entre ambos lo sacaron y lo echaron afuera.

Dentro de la caja lo que más resonaba eran sus respiraciones, desde afuera llegaban los gritos, los llantos, las súplicas, los ruidos como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando, y probablemente así era, su mundo… se hacía pedazos…

Eren comenzó a sollozar descontrolado, estaba obscuro y hacía frío, sintió las manos de Levi agarrando las suyas.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Eren, escúchame! Escucha, vamos a contar tú y yo… em, em, hipopótamos.

-: ¿Hi-hipo-hipota-tamos? – dijo el muchacho entre mocos y lágrimas.

-: Sí, sí, vamos, cuando terminemos de contar todo estará bien, te lo prometo, anda vamos, yo empezaré, un… un hipo… un hipopótamo. Ahora tú, ahora tú.

-: Dos… dos hipo-hipota-hipotatamos.

-: ¡Tres! Tres hipopótamos… ¡Eren! – Lo llamó Levi al ver que no se concentraba - ¡vamos!

-: Cu-cuatro hipototomos…

La caja se sacudió, y ambos siguieron contado a los gritos, para acallar sus temores, para acallar el miedo, para tener una chance de sobrevivir, aunque fuera pequeña, aunque fuera minúscula…

-0-

Le dolía la cabeza… le dolía el cuerpo… le dolía terriblemente la pierna. Trató de moverse, tenía algo muy pesado y húmedo encima. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Y finalmente, logró salir debajo. Tocó a los costados, se sentía como madera, no estaba seguro de donde estaba. Empezó a tocar por todas partes, hasta que finalmente empujó por un costado y se abrió una puerta, o más bien una tapa bastante pesada. Se deslizó para afuera… arena húmeda. Sus ojos se resintieron con la resolana brillante. Se arrastró un poco hasta la arena seca y caliente y quedó tirado allí resoplando. Tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Después de lo que fue para él una eternidad, pudo levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor. Sentía que tenía el cuerpo molido a palos.

Una playa… estaba en la orilla, cuando empezó a ver pedazos de metal, madera, valijas, y cuerpos, empezó a recordar. La tormenta, un niño de ojos verdes, ¡Eren! Se giró a la caja que yacía tirada y con las fuerzas renovadas por la adrenalina levantó nuevamente la tapa.

-: ¡Eren, Eren, Eren! – gritó con la voz ronca, irreconocible, le ardía la garganta. Agarró de una pierna al castaño y con mucho esfuerzo, entre sostener la tapa y tirar de él, pudo sacarlo afuera.

El niño estaba pálido, helado, y por un momento creyó que estaba muerto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero al acercarse pudo notar que respiraba, débilmente pero lo hacía.

-: ¡Eren, Eren, Eren! – lo sacudió incontables veces, luego se puso de pie y empezó a correr por la arena - ¡Ayuda, ayuda, que alguien nos ayude! Por favor, ¡ayudaaaaaa!

Pero no importaba cuanto gritara, o cuanto buscara. Los cuerpos silenciosos seguían llegando y amontonándose. Volvió junto a Eren y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo, llorando bajito. Después de varias horas, sintió que el chico se removía.

-: ¿Eren? ¡Eren, Eren! ¡Despierta, por favor despierta!

-: ¿Levi? – Dijo el otro apenas pudo enfocar un poco – Estás… sangrando…

El menor se tocó la cara y recién se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de sangre, al parecer algún corte en la frente o cerca de ella.

Ayudó a su amigo a sentarse y despabilarse un poco. Por cómo estaba el sol sería poco más de mediodía. Juntos, siempre de la mano, caminaron en silencio por largas dos horas, estaban agotados, pero necesitan encontrar algún adulto, alguien… que estuviera vivo. Pero no tuvieron éxito.

Se detuvieron y Eren comenzó a llorar.

-: Quiero ver a mi mamá – dijo acongojado.

-: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que subió a uno de los botes, tal vez ya la hayan socorrido, entonces vendrán a buscarnos, así será – Levi le hablaba con tal seguridad, que Eren se calmó un poco. El menor se puso a pensar, en los libros de piratas, Robinson Crusoe, Magallanes y toda la bibliografía que conocía de mar y naufragios, películas y todo lo que pudiera servir – Bien, hasta que nos encuentren, debemos buscar un refugio. Anda, busquemos todas aquellas cosas que podamos rescatar.

Estuvieron trayendo bultos, cajas, maletas y todo tipo de bultos que consideraron útiles, hasta que el sol se empezó a poner. Levi miró alrededor, parecía una isla desierta, no tenía puertos, ni se veían casas cerca. Sólo una especie de selva, algunas montañas a lo lejos, pero nada que les hablara de que existiera un poco de civilización. No te desesperes, no te desesperes, se decía una y otra vez.

Se daba cuenta que dos niños, en medio de ese caos, si no los encontraban pronto, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían a… cero. Sacudió la cabeza, los Ackerman nunca se daban por vencidos, esa era una de las pocas frases que recordaba de su madre. Caminaron un poco hasta encontrar unas rocas y dentro de ellas una especie de cueva pequeña.

-: Bueno, por ahora nos quedaremos aquí – le dijo Levi – no nos alejemos de la costa, si viene un barco o un avión será más fácil que nos encuentren aquí.

-: Levi, tengo hambre – dijo Eren, el chico suspiró, parecía que por más que Eren fuera mayor, él era el que tenía que organizarlos, ese ojiverde era un completo inútil… pero su compañía era mejor que nada.

-: Bueno, algo debe haber, busquemos en las cajas, vamos.

Afortunadamente encontraron como cinco cajas llenas de galletas, leche en polvo, chocolates, azúcar, harina, fideos, latas y otros víveres no perecederos. Luego otra caja estaba llena de licores, y otra tenía botellas de agua. Bebieron y comieron a gusto. Luego revolvieron en las decenas de maletas que encontraron, y pudieron ponerse ropa un poco más abrigada, el sol se estaba ocultando y empezaba a correr un viento helado. Con la ropa que era demasiado grande hicieron una especie de colchón, y luego Levi instruyó a Eren para acomodar maderas y arbustos secos de los alrededores, la intención era hacer fuego. Pero estuvieron horas golpeando piedras, frotando palitos, todo fue inútil. Finalmente se acurrucaron y se cubrieron con más ropa, así bien abrazados intentaron conciliar el sueño. Pero a cada rato se sobresaltaban con ruidos y sonidos de la noche a los que no estaban acostumbrados.

-: Levi…

-: Mmm… - respondió el otro en un gruñido casi.

-: Todas esas personas… ¿están muertas, verdad? – Levi no contestó - ¿Crees… crees que sus fantasmas andarán vagando?

Levi se aferró mucho más a Eren y ambos temblaron un poco.

-: No te preocupes, no vendrán por nosotros – le dijo tratando de sonar creíble incluso para él – No ha sido nuestra culpa, ellos… ellos irán al cielo, además, mi maestra me dijo que mi mamá me cuida desde allá arriba, así que ella no dejará que nadie nos haga daño. Ya mañana vendrán a buscarnos, ya verás… Mientras tanto, yo me quedaré contigo.

-: ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó el castaño apretándolo aún más.

-: Lo juro por mi nombre, no te dejaré solo, estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

-: ¿Por la garrita? – dijo el pequeño levantando su mano, que casi ya no se veía. Levi enganchó su meñique con el del castaño.

-: Por la garrita, estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase. Pero ya verás… todo saldrá bien…

Al otro día ambos estaban sumamente colorados, por lo que decidieron quedarse en la cueva esperando y mirando el horizonte. Levi levantó una severa fiebre. En sus brazos aparecieron algunas ampollas, Eren mojaba camisetas en el mar y trataba de ponérselas encima para darle algo de alivio. Le daba sorbitos de agua, pero el niño deliraba y no podía tomar. De manera que él bebía un poco y con su boca le daba a su amigo para que tragara.

No había doble intención, simplemente que estuviera hidratado, un tío suyo una vez se había insolado y su padre, que era médico, le había explicado acerca de eso. La boca de Levi era caliente, a causa de la fiebre, claro estaba, y Eren sollozaba bajito, quería que se recuperara, no podría seguir solo, se estresaba de solo pensarlo.

Afortunadamente, Levi sobrevivió, luego de eso estuvieron atentos a que usara remeras mangas largas y no estuviera tan expuesto al sol. Eren se encargó de seguir rescatando cajas, valijas y cualquier cosa que pareciera útil. Esta vez le tocaba a él poner de su parte.

-0-

Después de una semana, tuvieron que "mudarse", el olor de los cuerpos era insoportable, y además las alimañas iban a alimentarse de ellos, en su mayoría gaviotas y aves de rapiña. Llevaron todo lo que pudieron y se alejaron bastante del lugar, aunque de vez en cuando volvían para buscar más víveres.

-: Eren, vamos a tener que investigar en la selva – le dijo un día Levi – Nos queda muy poca agua, aquí todo es verde, así que debe haber algún lago, algún río, lo que sea. Si nos quedamos sin agua moriremos, además debemos buscar frutas u otra cosa que podamos comer.

Se habían aprovisionado de una mochila, pusieron cuchillos, una botella de agua, dos paquetes de galletas y decidieron aventurarse un poco. Sabían que no podían irse demasiado lejos o se perderían.

-: Levi… - dijo Eren mientras caminaban con cuidado, mirando todo alrededor - ¿Por qué no han venido todavía?

-: ¿De nuevo con eso? Bueno, debe ser difícil llegar, ya vendrán, no te pongas pesimista – Pero Levi se preguntaba lo mismo, había contado ya trece días, y no había en el horizonte ningún movimiento, ni se escuchaban aviones tampoco. Sabía que debían estar en algún lugar entre Australia y Asia, lo cual era… mucha distancia. ¿Habrían muerto todos? Pero aún si hubieran muerto deberían estar buscando los restos, alguien debía estar rastreando el barco. ¿Cuánto los habría arrastrado el mar esa noche en la caja? ¿Habría sido solo una noche? ¿Una noche y un día? No tenía idea, se acordaba que habían contado hasta los doscientos hipopótamos y luego… nada, vacío, negro. No quería entregarse a la desesperación, estaban vivos, enteros, ya las marcas de los golpes se estaban borrando. Debían luchar con todas sus fuerzas, era un chico inteligente, siempre se lo decían.

Caminaron más de una hora, pero aparte de encontrar mosquitos, transpirar como cerdos y cruzarse con una que otra víbora o pájaro vistoso, no dieron con ninguna fuente de agua.

-: Volvamos – dijo Levi derrotado – Si nos alejamos más podemos perdernos.

No fue sino hasta el tercer día de exploración, que chillaron emocionados cuando dieron con una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un ojo de agua. Llenaron las dos botellas vacías que habían llevado y volvieron.

Las horas muertas se las pasaron intentando prender una fogata, o jugar al tatetí en la arena, o Levi le contaba cuentos a Eren. Luego cuando se acabaron los cuentos empezaron a crear sus propias historias. En las noches en que Eren se ponía demasiado triste, Levi le pedía que contara las estrellas para él, y así estaban horas y horas contando los brillantes puntos en el firmamento hasta que el sueño les sobrevenía. El ojiverde tenía pesadillas, a veces se despertaba a los alaridos, pero Levi lo abrazaba y le susurraba dulces frases, donde su madre venía, lo rescataba y lo llevaba de vuelta a su hogar…

-0-

En una valija habían encontrado varios pares de lentes, y en otra, muchos libros sobre excavaciones y paleontología. Con el cristal de los lentes, luego de casi un mes, pudieron prender una pequeña fogata gracias al sol que funcionaba como un láser al atravesar el vidrio. Allí fueron las hojas de los libros y la gran cantidad de maderas que rescataban a diario de las orillas de la playa. Con un fuego las cosas parecían mejorar. Con unos hilos de algodón intentaron hacer una especie de red, y aunque era bastante mala, se dieron maña para pescar un poco. Cocieron los peces en el fuego y tuvieron una de las cenas más agradables desde el día de la tormenta.

Estaban llenos de raspones, picaduras de mosquitos, quemaduras de sol, pero nada que fuera en verdad grave.

-: Levi… gracias por estar conmigo… nunca me dejes – dijo Eren acurrucándose a su lado luego de poner una madera más en el fuego, ya estaban acostumbrados a la cercanía del otro.

-: Yo también te doy las gracias… Eren…

-0-

Luego de los tres primeros meses, dejaron de contar los días. Aunque siempre que tocaban el tema se decían que pronto los irían a buscar, Levi se daba cuenta, al menos más que Eren, que las posibilidades de rescate se alejaban. Habían dado con un arbusto de frutos amarillos y estuvieron dos días que se iban en diarrea, pero luego encontraron plantas de plátanos, al menos era más ricos que los pescados. Afortunadamente habían logrado rescatar un abrelatas y ese día ambos lloraron de la felicidad, por lo que, siempre racionando, pudieron empezar a deleitarse con la comida de las latas.

-: ¡No seas un mocoso desordenado! – Lo retaba Levi – acomoda esa pila de ropa.

-: No me jodas, Levi, siempre me estás dando órdenes – se quejó Eren.

-: Porque no tienes cerebro en esa enorme cabezota que tienes, ahora acomódalo, me paso todo el día arreglando esta pocilga.

Levi se refería a un intento de choza, les había llevado cerca de dos semanas, la habían armado entre unos árboles, con pedazos de metal del barco, maderas, cajas, ramas y otras cosas, incluso se las habían ingeniado porque tenían unas brasas que mantenían durante el día para hacer fogatas de noche. Habían improvisado una especie de hacha con una piedra filosa, y recogían bastante leña siempre que podían. Pero estaban algo cansados de los pescados que eran su menú casi diario.

-: Vete a la mierda, enano – dijo al fin Eren completamente cabreado.

Levi lo miró indignado y se le tiró encima de inmediato, a pesar de ser más menudo y más bajo de estatura, le propinó sus buenos golpes al castaño. Resultado, ambos dejaron de hablarse por casi dos días. Finalmente Eren cedió, no soportaba más estar en silencio.

-: Ey, Levi… ya no quiero estar peleado contigo… perdóname… no debí decirte enano… - el jovencito tenía los ojos húmedos.

-: No me gusta que me grites… - dijo el pelinegro.

-: No lo haré de nuevo… perdóname… - Eren lo abrazó desde la espalda y lloró en su hombro. Levi le acarició la cabellera.

-: Ya, no llores, estás grande para llorar… como sea, ayúdame a traer más frutas, vamos…

-0-

Ese día habían decidido pasarlo en la costa. Estaba algo nublado y el sol no apretaba tan fuerte. Ya sus pieles, especialmente la de Levi, se habían empezado a acostumbrar a las inclemencias del tiempo y los rayos solares. Corrieron jugando a atraparse por un buen rato y terminaron riendo y tirados panza arriba en la arena candente. Eran pocos los momentos que podían relajarse y disfrutar, muy pocos, pero cuando acontecían formaban hermosos recuerdos en los retoños. Por unas horas se olvidaban lo duro que era sobrevivir, lo mucho que dolían las picaduras de las abejas, los mosquitos y los insectos en general, lo horrible que se sentía ser abandonados. Por unas horas jugaban a ser niños de nuevo.

Eren se quitó toda la ropa por el calor y la transpiración.

-: ¿Qué haces? – le dijo el pelinegro con los pómulos algo rojos.

-: Hace calor, Levi, vamos, quítate la ropa también y vamos a bañarnos en el mar.

-: Después nos quedará el cuerpo salado – refunfuñó el niño.

-: ¿Qué importa? ¡Vamos!

La sonrisa de Eren lo contagió, y le siguió la corriente. Ambos desnudos corrieron por la playa, sintiendo la arena mojada bajo sus pies, la brisa marina desparramando sus risotadas, mientras se caían y se volvían a levantar.

Eren volteó a Levi contra el suelo.

-: ¡Ey, pesas una tonelada, bájate! – se quejó el más menudo, pero Eren solo se reía de su cara molesta.

Se metieron al agua, chapotearon y se salpicaron mutuamente, pero en cierto momento…

-: ¡Auch, auuuuch! – el grito desesperado de Levi alertó a Eren que se acercó rápidamente - ¡Duele, duele!

Eren lo tomó debajo de las axilas y lo arrastró fuera del agua, había una cosa transparente agarrada a su pierna y Levi lloraba, intentaron quitarla pero quemaba al tocarla, al fin Eren tomó su remera y apretando fuerte logró desprenderla, era como una gelatina viscosa.

La pierna de Levi tenía una fea marca rosada, como de quemadura. Ese día aprendieron que las aguas vivas eran de temer, y que debían estar atentos a no pisar alguna. Levi sufrió dolores por al menos tres días, hasta que la herida cicatrizó del todo dejándole una mancha marrón en el lugar.

También aprendieron que no era muy buena idea revolcarse en la arena sin ropa, se tuvieron que bañar cerca de dos veces para quitársela molesta arena que les escocía en sus bolas desnudas.

-0-

Dos años. Aunque no llevaran la cuenta, se daban cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban más grandes y desarrollados, especialmente Eren. Con sus flamantes catorce, su cuerpo se había estirado, pero aún contaban con mucha ropa que habían rescatado del naufragio. A base de plátanos, árboles de frutas tropicales, e incluso ya cazando pequeños mamíferos tenían las provisiones aseguradas. También contaban con un arco y algunas flechas y Levi había desarrollado una eximia puntería. Incluso habían probado de comer algunas serpientes. Habían hecho trampas y ya podían atrapar algunas aves. Excepto un resfrío que había tenido a Levi en cama algunos días, habían podido afrontar la mayoría de los desafíos bastante bien. Ya casi ni hablaban del rescate, o de sus vidas antes de la espantosa tormenta. Las pesadillas habían casi desaparecido.

Parecía que todo podía seguir con normalidad, sino fuera por algunos "problemitas" que tenía Eren. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba extraño. Cuando dormía pegado a Levi sentía unas imperiosas ganas de tocar su piel desnuda. No sabía a qué se debía, pero varias veces se levantaba con dolor en su entrepierna y su pene se ponía rígido y dolía. Cuando le pasaba antes, era cuestión de esperar un rato y ya se sentía mejor, pero ahora, el dolor podía seguir por horas.

Cierto día bañándose, solo, en el ojo de agua, notó que si se frotaba con las manos sentía unos placenteros escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se jaló un buen rato, pensando en lo hermoso que era Levi, en su piel cremosa y ahora levemente bronceada, en el olor de su cuerpo, en sus ojos afilados, en… qué sabor tendría su boca… Cuando menos quiso acordar, chilló al sentir que su vientre bajo se tensaba y su mano quedó empapada con una sustancia viscosa que salió de su cuerpo. Aunque estaba aliviado se espantó, se limpió rápidamente y volvió casi corriendo al "refugio". Ahora una modesta casita de madera arriba de un árbol enorme lleno de ramas bajas.

-: ¡Levi, Levi! – gritó desbocado mientras lo miraba asustado.

-: ¡Dios, Eren cálmate! ¿Por qué gritas así, te has lastimado? – dijo el otro mirándolo preocupado.

-: N-no… no… o-oye… creo que estoy enfermo… - el chico temblaba.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Enfermo dices? ¿Tienes fiebre? – dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-: No, no – negó el chico enérgicamente con la cabeza – Es mi… mi pene…

Levi miró de inmediato a su entrepierna y enarcó una ceja.

-: ¿Qué pasa con él?

-: Se… se puso duro y… y lo toqué… - el chico temblaba cada vez más y transpiraba frío – y luego... algo, algo salió… era asqueroso… ¿me voy a morir?

Levi suspiró, rodó los ojos, y se preguntó cómo es que una persona podía ser tan inocente, porque él con muchos menos años algo sabía de esas cosas.

-: No, no te vas a morir, tuviste una erección.

-: ¿Una qué?

-: Mira, a mí me lo habían explicado, es cuando tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar, es cuando te estás por volver hombre.

-: ¿Hombre? Siempre fui hombre… - dijo el ojiverde sin entender.

-: No, idiota, cuando pasas de niño a hombre. Uno tiene… mmm… necesidades, o algo así, la pubertad, ¡eso! – dijo contento al haberse acordado – es algo normal, te lo tocas y pasa eso.

-: ¿Y por qué?

-: Porque… porque… porque después con eso embarazas a las mujeres.

Eren se quedó mudo y mirándolo sin entender.

-: Uuuggh, mira las mujeres tiene una cosa que se llama vagina, ¿en verdad nunca te hablaron tus padres de esto? – Eren negó – Bueno, te diré lo que sé, las mujeres tienen como un agujero, la vagina, entonces tu metes tu cosa, y eso que te salió se queda adentro, es tu semilla, luego eso hace que le crezca un bebé en la panza.

-: ¡¿Queeeeeé?! ¿Un bebé les crece en la panza?

-: ¡Dios, Eren! ¿Nunca viste una mujer embarazada?

-: Oh, sí… ¿adentro tenían un bebé? Pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo se alimenta, como respira?

-: Bueno, ya no sé tanto, pero de ahí vienen los bebés.

-: ¿Y las cigüeñas?

-: Es una mentira, igual que Santa Claus.

Eren se quedó pensando un buen rato.

-: ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?

-: Oh… mmm… a veces…

-: ¿Y te tocaste?

-: A ve-veces…

-: Entonces… ¿no me moriré si me toco?

-: No, Eren… pero por favor no te toques delante de mí, ¿ok? Eso es… algo privado…

-: Oh… ¿y por qué?

-: Porque sí y ya, no me hagas tantas preguntas, yo no quiero ver como tu cosa larga otra cosa.

-: Está bien… Se sintió lindo… - dijo recordando.

-: Ya, no me cuentes que no quiero saber, es algo privado.

Eren algo entendía de la palabra privado, era como un secreto, aunque él no quería tener secretos con Levi, y no quería que su compañero le ocultara cosas.

-: Oye… Si nos quedamos aquí para siempre… - empezó Eren, el pelinegro lo había escuchado "reflexionando" un par de veces, y aunque se daba cuenta que lo más probable es que nadie nunca los fuera a rescatar, muy dentro suyo mantenía las esperanzas – Nunca tendremos novias…

-: Es el menor de nuestros problemas, créeme – dijo el otro mientras seguía arreglando la red que se les había roto hacía unos días.

-: Nunca tendremos una familia – el semblante y el tono de voz de Eren decaían cada vez más.

-: Bueno, nosotros seremos familia entonces, yo seré tu hermano, ¿qué te parece?

El castaño lo miró de reojo, sentía muchas cosas por Levi, pero cada vez más diferente a un querer de hermanos. El pelo del más bajo estaba largo, normalmente lo llevaba atado en una coleta, pero ahora lo tenía suelto, le gustaba su rostro, con su nariz fina, delicada, y sus labios. Giró su cabeza no quería seguir pensando, pero lo cierto es que se daba cuenta que tal vez… le gustaba demasiado… como una novia… Recordaba una compañera de su colegio, Mikasa, que insistía en que ellos salieran, Eren le había dicho que eran demasiado chicos, pero finalmente cedió y hasta se había besado, dos veces. En ninguna había sentido nada, ni tampoco ganas de repetirlo… ¿sería diferente con Levi?

-: Eres lindo, Levi – dijo casi en un susurro – Tu cabello está largo – estiró una mano y cazó algunos mechones entre sus bronceados dedos – Pareces una chica.

-: ¿Qué? – el pelinegro golpeó la mano del ojiverde para que lo soltara - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-: Bueno… lo pareces…

-: Vete a la mierda mocoso, tengo bolas como tú, no me digas cosas raras.

-: Sabes, en la valija roja, hay un hermoso vestido de dama… yo creo que te quedaría bien…

El ojigris lo miró sorprendido.

-: Nunca me regalaste nada para mis cumpleaños, ¿podrías?... ¿Podrías usar ese vestido para mí alguna vez?

-: Claro que no, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo hoy? ¿Por qué quieres que use un vestido?

-: Pienso que te verías bonito… anda Levi… limpiaré los pescados, y traeré más leña para que tú no tengas que esforzarte tanto… solo una vez, por favor…

-: ¡No, no lo haré! Y ya ve de una vez a revisar las trampas, haz algo útil y no me fastidies más. Tch.

Eren se levantó haciendo un puchero y obedeció.

-0-

El estómago de Eren gruñó.

-: Hace mucho frío – dijo el pelinegro – Casi no hay frutas disponibles, y las trampas ya no están funcionando tan bien, además es la época en que se van los peces… - suspiró sentidamente.

-: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – dijo Eren abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo.

-: Debemos entrar más en la selva, hay que ver si encontramos otros árboles, ya casi que hemos agotado todo lo de aquí. Si nos ponemos débiles corremos peligro.

-: De acuerdo, vayamos mañana entonces – Besó la nuca del pelinegro repetidas veces.

-: Ya, corta de una vez con eso, es molesto.

-: ¿Por qué? No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿o sí?

-: ¿Necesitas besarme tanto?

-: Tu cuello es suave, huele bien… - Eren continuó con los besos, esta vez más profundos y Levi evitaba retorcerse, le gustaba, pero de alguna manera sentía que eso estaba mal, además su cuerpo se ponía lánguido, Eren era caliente para dormir, cuando caía el invierno necesitaba sentir su calor para poder conciliar el sueño, pero a cambio debía ceder a esas "sesiones" de besos a los que Eren lo sometía. El castaño lamió sobre su hombro, y sintió su respiración acelerarse. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-: ¡No lamas! No eres un maldito perro.

-: Levi… no me maltrates… - gimió el otro masajeando el lugar del golpe.

-: Ya, duérmete, anda, estoy cansado, debemos dormir bien, mañana tendremos mucho que caminar….

-0-

Luego de más de tres horas de marcha, habían hecho una parada. Estaban transpirados por el ejercicio y hambrientos, tanto que masticaron un poco de las cortezas de los árboles, algunas eran algo dulces y chiclosas, cuando no había otra cosa se alimentaban de eso. Luego de reponerse un poco continuaron, al menos una hora más. Encontraron un pequeño río, donde empezaban unos árboles distintos, altos, llenos de musgo y de largas ramas. Dieron con una especie de pozo, lleno de huesos de animales.

-: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Levi tocando las osamentas.

Entonces escucharon chillidos a lo lejos.

-: ¿Escuchaste? – dijo Eren poniéndose atento.

-: Parecen… ¿monos?

-: Tal vez… se escucha ruido arriba.

Ambos dirigieron sus ojos a las ramas, tratando de vislumbrar algo, efectivamente allá, en lo alto, se movían unas sombras. De pronto Levi se giró con rapidez, detrás suyo se encontró con un primate bastante grande que silencioso se acercaba mirándolo fijo.

-: E-eren… - llamó en voz baja.

-: ¿Qué es eso?

El animal les empezó a gruñir mientras se le venía encima abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus afilados dientes. Chimpancés carnívoros. Por supuesto los jovencitos no tenían idea que existían monos así. Saltó encima de Levi derribándolo y Eren lo empujó para luego asestarle una feroz trompada en el hocico, el animal chilló y se alejó un poco.

El castaño tomó de la muñeca a su amigo y comenzaron a correr despavoridos. El mono empezó a dar alaridos para alertar a los otros.

-: ¡Mierda! – gritó Levi intentando seguirle el paso a Eren. Sentían a los animales pisarles los talones, serían al menos entre cuatro o cinco.

Uno saltó desde las ramas sobre la espalda de Eren y lo mordió salvajemente en el hombro, Levi sacó uno de sus cuchillos y ni lerdo ni perezoso se lo clavó en la nuca al animal, que finalmente soltó al ojiverde. Cuando vio a uno en el frente sacó su arco y le apuntó hiriéndolo en el abdomen.

Ese día casi que no cuentan la historia. Terminaron cayendo por una ladera, incrustándose piedras, ramas, espinas y dolorosas astillas, hasta que terminaron dentro de una especie de cueva. Levi apuntando con su arco, ambos sangrando por los raspones. Asustados, temblando, mortalmente aterrados. Cuando estuvieron completamente seguros que se habían ido, o al menos escuchaban los chillidos muy lejos, salieron para emprender el regreso. Levi cojeando, Eren chorreando un poco de sangre de la feroz dentellada que tenía en la espalda.

Habían perdido el rumbo, terminaron en la playa, pero bastante lejos del refugio. Cuando la Luna estaba en lo alto llegaron, para darse con que las brasas estaban apagadas.

Con agua de las botellas, Levi limpió la herida de su amigo y se lavaron algunos raspones. Se acurrucaron como siempre, cuerpo contra cuerpo, y cuando todo era silencio, que sólo era asistido por sus respiraciones, Levi comenzó a llorar. En todo ese tiempo no lo había hecho delante de Eren ni una sola vez. El castaño lo abrazó y dejó que el muchacho liberara todo su dolor.

-: Pensé que ibas a morir… - dijo a media voz, agarrado firmemente del torso del ojiverde.

-: Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Estaremos juntos siempre, así que ya no pienses en eso, afortunadamente no sucedió nada más que un susto y algunos golpes. Creo que ya no volveremos a explorar la selva. Pero no te preocupes, mañana pescaré, ya lo verás, comeremos bien.

-: Siempre juntos… - repitió el pelinegro con los ojos húmedos, y luego se durmió entre los brazos de su fiel compañero.

-0-

No sería la última vez que se enfrentarían a "los dientones", nombre con que bautizaron a los primates. De noche con el fuego los mantenían a raya, pero de día eran insoportables. Mataron a un par en los enfrentamientos, pero no podían comer su carne porque apestaba. Pero Levi usó el peludo cuero para hacerles unas especies de botas rudimentarias. Sus pies habían crecido tanto que no había calzado que los cubriera.

Eren cumplió y se dedicó a pescar con más ahínco. Pronto se dieron cuenta que deberían irse del lugar, estaba infestado de dientones, y era un verdadero peligro, los monos no solo eran una amenaza, les destrozaron varias veces las paredes de su casa, y les robaron valiosas cosas.

Por lo que un día, llenaron una gran caja con ruedas que habían fabricado, se llevaron lo más que pudieron y se fueron caminando por la orilla a buscar otro lugar más tranquilo para vivir.

-0-

Pasaron dos años más… Levi estaba en sus trece y Eren casi en los dieciséis. Esta vez habían acondicionado una cueva cerca de la playa, era de roca, y aunque algo fría en invierno, se las arreglaron para hacerle una especie de puerta para estar a resguardo por las noches y en el invierno.

Habían conseguido dar en el fondo de la misma con una laguna interna de colores cristalinos. Del fondo sacaban una especie de arcilla con la que empezaron a moldear cosas, desde una especie de cama casi pegada al piso, cuencos, vasos, hasta esculturas. Levi podía pasarse horas y horas tallando cosas, y se había vuelto muy bueno en eso.

Eren regresó mojado de afuera, traía tres peces en la red, se sentó al lado de su amigo y miró lo que estaba haciendo, era una especie de oso o conejo, no lo distinguía muy bien, pero se veía bonito.

-: ¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso.

-: Totoro – respondió Levi, antes de que volviera a preguntar le explicó – Es un espíritu del bosque, bueno, según los japoneses. Dicen que protege a los árboles y los animales, un espíritu bueno.

-: Es lindo…

-: Prepara los pescados, muero de hambre – le dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie para lavar sus manos y ponerse a preparar las cosas. Algunas veces comían los pescados crudos, otras veces los cocinaban. Tenían cocos que habían aprendido, a fuerza de muchos golpes y mucha insistencia, a bajar de las palmeras. Con maestría Levi los peló y les hizo las aberturas para acompañar la comida.

Después de comer a gusto, se quedaron alrededor de la fogata cantando. Se les había vuelto una costumbre, recordaban estrofas muy vagas de canciones que habían aprendido hacía demasiado tiempo, pero no les molestaba no recordar. Simplemente creaban sus propias canciones y eso los mantenía bastante entretenidos.

-: Eren, cierra los ojos tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-: ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

-: Ya, cierra los ojos o no te la daré.

El joven sonriendo se tapó con sus manos y esperó pacientemente. Sentía que el otro se removía y hacía ruido, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco espió. Un dulce aroma, delicado, que le generó muchísima nostalgia inundó sus fosas nasales.

-: Bueno, ya – habló al fin Levi sentándose frente al castaño.

Cuando Eren bajó sus manos se quedó estupefacto, su corazón latió apresurado y no pudo reaccionar los primeros segundos. Levi bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, había pensado que su amigo se alegraría, pero esa mirada no era de felicidad precisamente.

-: Lo siento, me lo quitaré – dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero Eren lo retuvo de ambas muñecas.

-: ¡No! No te atrevas… no te lo quites…

Levi tenía puesto el hermoso vestido de seda blanca con manchas aguamarinas, el faldón era amplio y estaba lleno de encajes y volados, en la parte del pecho una transparencia con salpicaduras de brillantes, se había recogido el cabello en un rodete y su aroma era embriagador.

-: Tú… olor… es tan… delicioso…

-: Oh… es que había una botella con un poco de perfume… ¿es lindo no?

-: Levi, estas hermoso – los ojos de Eren reflejaban las llamas de la fogata, parecía como si una hoguera ardiera en ellos. Levi se le quedó mirando unos segundos – Mucho… mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé… no te lo saques, por favor… estás muy hermoso – repitió con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, queriéndose escapársele por la boca - ¿Me dejas… besarte?

A Levi se le colorearon los pómulos, pero no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no. Eren se arrodilló y se acercó despacio, lo tomó de la quijada, Levi temblaba suavemente, y finalmente estampó sus labios contra los finos y rosados del pelinegro. Ambos sintieron una gran calidez en sus estómagos.

-: Levi… - le dijo Eren resoplando sobre su rostro – Me gustas… quiero que… seas mi esposa…

-: ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué mierda di-

No pudo seguir hablando porque Eren lo apretó contra su cuerpo besándolo con más ganas. Sentir la lengua caliente y húmeda del ojiverde dentro de su boca, lo asustó un poco al principio, pero luego comenzó a entender cómo iba el ritmo. Levi podía ser ignorante al no haber tenido educación adecuada, pero no era estúpido, hacía rato que se daba cuenta de las miradas que le echaba su disque "amigo", los roces, los besos en su cuello, apretarlo tanto por las noches que podía sentir la erección del ojiverde contra su espalda baja. Y él también tenía deseos, también tenía necesidades, pero se había resistido tanto, porque sabía que estaba mal. "La familia es una hombre y una mujer a su lado", recordaba a fuego las palabras de su tía, "las uniones que no sean de esta manera condenan a las almas de las personas al fuego eterno". Levi no quería arder por siempre… pero en este preciso instante estaba ardiendo de cualquier manera. Se sofocaba, Eren estaba ahora encima suyo, sin abandonar su boca, apretaba su cuerpo con sus grandes y fuertes manos, callosas, llena de cicatrices como las de él. Pero si era tan malo… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Eren lamió y lamió hasta el cansancio sobre su cuello, donde se había colocado el perfume, como si quisiera comerlo, como si fuera un depredador a punto de devorarlo. Levi gemía, sus ojos se humedecían, su entrepierna dolía, eran demasiadas sensaciones, gemía y se retorcía debajo del castaño. Quería tocarse, pero no lo haría frente a él.

-: ¡Ya basta, Eren! ¡De-detente! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Dije que basta! – pero aunque intentaba sacárselo de encima, no podía.

El joven le levantó las faldas y con su mano aprisionó su hombría. El jovencito retuvo la respiración asustado, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer. Ahogó un profundo gemido cuando Eren comenzó a acariciarlo con algo de fuerza.

-: ¡No, no hagas eso! ¡Suéltame!

-: Levi… Levi… - dijo Eren buscando su mirada sin dejar de acariciarlo lascivamente – Te amo… te amo tanto – luego volvía a besarlo – Te lo quería decir hace mucho, mucho… eres el único para mí, te amo… te haré sentir bien, no pelees por favor.

Levi lloraba de miedo, de asombro, de calentura, de miles de sensaciones que se esparcían por su menudo cuerpo y a los que no podía darles un nombre exacto.

-: Tócame, tócame, por favor – le suplicó Eren resoplando en su hombro desnudo. El pelinegro con los ojos llorosos y cerrados fuertemente, movió sus manos para tocarlo también – Más, tócame más.

Ambos estuvieron acariciándose por largos minutos, compartiendo acuosos y sonoros besos, hasta que finalmente se vinieron. Levi primero y Eren después. Habían atravesado el punto de no retorno.

-: Sé mi novia, te lo suplico – le dijo Eren sobre el oído.

-: ¡No soy una maldita mujer, no vuelvas a decir eso! – dijo Levi golpeándolo con fuerza en un costado, Eren resopló dolorido – Seré… seré tu novio…

-: ¡Estoy tan feliz! – casi gritó el ojiverde estrangulando en un abrazo a Levi, de inmediato estuvo erecto otra vez y el pelinegro lo miró asombrado. Eren se posicionó entre sus piernas y le levantó un poco las caderas, mirando insistentemente entre sus piernas. Levi tapó con sus manos.

-: ¡¿Qué miras tanto, pervertido?! – le dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: Quiero entrar en ti, Levi.

-: ¿Entrar? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-: Aquí… - Eren refregó su falo entre las nalgas del ojigris que pateó con fuerza su pecho arrancándole un gemido, trató de arrastrarse fuera de su alcance, pero Eren lo capturó nuevamente de una pierna y se trepó en su espalda – No te dejaré escapar esta vez – le dijo con voz firme.

-: ¡No, no quiero, no quiero, Eren! – el pelinegro comenzó a sollozar asustado, y eso fue más que suficiente para que el castaño bajara sus decibeles.

-: Levi, no llores, oye, no te haré daño, perdóname, perdóname – llenó de besos cortos su cara mirándolo como cachorro que ha cometido una falta.

-: Yo… no quiero hacer eso… no quiero que me dejes… em-embarazado…

Eren lo miró sorprendido y lo soltó, Levi pudo sentarse acomodándose un poco el vestido.

-: Si pones tu cosa, largará la semilla y yo no quiero tener un bebé – Levi trataba de secar sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo haríamos para criarlo aquí? ¡Se nos va a morir!

-: Está bien… tran-tranquilo, no haré nada, no haré nada. Perdóname, no lo pensé, perdóname – Eren lo abrazó con suavidad, besando su coronilla y luego besándolo en los labios pero con lentitud, sin prisa, ahora entendía por qué Levi le huía tanto.

-: Po… podemos… podemos hacer lo de recién… pero sólo eso…

El castaño lo miró alegre y volvió a besarlo con ganas, repitieron los roces una vez más, de manera que, luego de asearse, se acostaron juntos. Eren tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no se le borraba con nada.

-0-

Ahora los besos se habían vuelto pan de cada día. Levi tenía que mantener a raya a Eren que con cualquier simple roce estaba excitado de inmediato. Pero a pesar de que su relación había escalado bastante, Eren siempre se sentía un poco frustrado, como si le hiciera falta algo más, pero sabía que no debía presionar a Levi, y él tampoco quería traer un hijo al mundo que no pudieran criar apropiadamente.

-0-

Levi estaba cazando cangrejos, era la época, y luego de hervirlos un poco su carne era increíblemente deliciosa. Eren estaba recolectando leña y algo de frutas. De pronto le sorprendió escuchar un ruido anormal.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al horizonte, se giró a ambas direcciones y comenzó a correr desesperado cuando vio una especie de lancha a la lejos.

-: ¡Eren, Eren, Eren! – Gritó desaforado, pero el otro estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo, por lo que se sacó la remera y comenzó a ondearla en el aire - ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvo más de media hora desgañitándose, hasta que Eren se percató de lo que sucedía y se le unió.

Afortunadamente los vieron, y la pequeña embarcación comenzó a acercarse. Levi pensó que si era un sueño no quería despertar. Un hombre alto, delgado, de cara un poco arrugada, sobrero negro con alas, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, descendió para caminar hasta ellos.

Los jóvenes no esperaron, corrieron hasta él para prácticamente voltearlo, mientras entre llantos, chillidos, gritos y parlanchinería, más o menos daban a entender que eran sobrevivientes del naufragio del crucero "Maria III", hacía ya cuatro años en el océano índico.

El hombre se presentó como Kenny, quien miraba asombrado lo bien vestidos que estaban para ser unos náufragos, pero sus caras quemadas por el sol, sus heridas, cicatrices, raspaduras, su estado bastante malnutrido, especialmente Levi, y sin duda algo que destacaba era la mirada desesperada de ambos, hicieron que les creyera.

El hombre era un magnate millonario, estaba con un par de amigos y unas mujeres, habían decidido tomarse unos días de descanso, la finalidad era ir a revisar una, de las tantas, plantaciones de perlas que Kenny tenía en las islas aledañas. Luego se habían ido persiguiendo un contingente de delfines, ya estaban regresando cuando una de las mujeres advirtió los gritos de los jóvenes. Al magnate le llamó mucho la atención que hubiera gente en esa isla apartada, ya que se hablaba de que era inhabitable por las leyendas locales que hablaban de los "konbolengos", supuestos monstruos de filosos dientes que atacaban a los que intentaron vivir allí.

Después que subieron al barco y fueron acosados a preguntas por sus amigos, los jóvenes quedaron mudos, mirándolos desde un rincón, los dos apiñados como si estuvieran unidos por sus torsos. Eren abrazaba a Levi protectoramente contra su pecho, y sus ojos eran bastante salvajes. Kenny pensó que ningún niño debería tener una experiencia tan atroz como la de crecer por sus medios lejos de la civilización…

.

By Luna de Acero… con una gran incógnita encima de su cabezota…


End file.
